Chibi Love
by dreamlessnights
Summary: Kai loves Tyson but then he’s afraid of telling him. Well he's going to have to because the author has changed him into a chibi, and he'll stay like that forever if he doesn't confess! How will they react once they see chibi Kai? One word. CHAOS!
1. Feelings

DLN: Okay well I decided on making another story on a Ty/Kai fic.  
  
Summary: Kai loves Tyson but then he's afraid. Afraid of people knowing that he loves Tyson. Afraid of people knowing that he's not as tough as he seems. In other words, he's afraid of falling in love. Will he finally have the courage to tell Tyson how he really feels? "What's the difference between like and love? What if you love someone that's annoying to you? What if you love someone that you are rude to? Is it wrong?"  
  
DLN: Okay well Kai's a little OOC but oh well. Hope you like it!!!!!   
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
The sun was setting indicating that another long day of Beyblade training was over. I watched my teammates battle in a metal beydish below the hill that I was lying down on. Maybe I wasn't really watching my teammates but a certain someone........... A certain someone with navy blue hair and eyes to match..........Tyson Kinomiya.  
  
I had always had strong feelings for the younger boy. In the beginning it was just friendship but then it started to grow into something more. Something deeper. Something that I wasn't in control of.  
  
The younger boy looked so kawaii in his yellow T-shirt and a red vest put casually over it. With his blue pants and red, blue, and white baseball cap. I couldn't help the dreamy look that was coming across his face.  
  
Tyson also looked Kawaii as he was concentrating so hard on winning and when he did win, he would jump up in the air, cheering, with a huge grin on his face. I was watching Tyson so intently that he didn't notice Max coming behind him.  
  
"Hey Kai. How come you're staring at Tyson?" Max asked me with a cheery smile plastered on his face.  
  
I jumped a bit, suprised that there was someone watching me. I turned around to look at the blond-haired kid who stared at me with questioning sky blue eyes. I blinked a bit at him and then cleared my throat.  
  
Tyson's P.O.V  
  
I could feel someone's eyes on me as I beybladed but I decided that, that shouldn't take my mind off my concentration. After I had won the battle with Ray I cheered and jumped up in happiness.  
  
"Awwww Tyson. You just won a few battles." Ray said teasing me.  
  
"Yeah, but every battle counts because with every battle I get better and better." I replied with a huge grin on my face.  
  
"Wow Tyson! You finally said something smart!" Ray exclaimed pretending to act surprised but couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Hahahaha. Very funny Ray." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Ray grinned and started to laugh. I couldn't get mad at one of my friends so I started laughing too.  
  
After my laughing fit was over I turned to look at the hill where Kai was lying on, except he wasn't lying down anymore. It looked like he was having some sort of argument with Max. I tilted my head to the side a bit to get a better view.  
  
Kai seemed to be looking nervous but Max was grinning happily. Hmmmm, I wonder what they are arguing about. Oh well. It's none of my business. Wait a moment. Since when did I start minding my own business? Off to see what they were arguing about then. I started walking towards the hill, smiling.  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
"Uh you see. I wasn't exactly staring at Tyson." I said stammering, trying to think of a better excuse then the ones I have been giving Max these past few minutes.  
  
"Then what were you doing then?" Max asked questionably for about the 4th time.  
  
"I was uh.........staring at the horizon! Yeah that's it!" I exclaimed, relieved that I found an excuse.  
  
"Oh really? Okay! Thanks for telling me! Bye now!" Max said grinning as he turned to skip away happily.  
  
"That kid's just plain weird." I thought. "Or maybe he's just on sugar high".  
  
I gave a sigh of relief. Thank god it was Max that caught me. Especially when he was on sugar high and would believe anything. My gaze went back to Tyson. It had been the 10th time this week that I had been caught staring at Tyson. Yes, I know what you're thinking. That much you might ask? Yes, that much.  
  
I was thinking...Yes, I was thinking. I chuckled softly a bit. Oh? Why did I chuckle you ask? It was because if I was telling Tyson that I was thinking he would have probably said "Oh? Did it hurt much?" I shook my head softly, smiling a bit at the thought. I was about to go back to thinking when I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Hey Kai!"  
  
Oh no! Was it who I thought it was? I turned around to face....Tyson. I turned around to face Tyson. My face immediately began to turn a bit red.  
  
"Why is your face going red Kai?" Tyson asked with concern written on his face. I didn't answer his question but instead turned a bit redder.  
  
"Are you getting a fever?" Tyson reached his hand forward to feel my head. I could feel my face getting hot and I knew it was turning really red now when Tyson's hand made contact with my forehead.  
  
"It does feel a bit hot but I don't think you're sick." Tyson said smiling. "So what were you and Max arguing about?"  
  
Oh no! He saw Max and me! Oh God! What do I say to him?  
  
"Uh.......well......." I stammered. Not again with this stammering stuff.  
  
"Yes. Go on." Tyson said.  
  
"Um.....well I was telling him about his defense." I said. It was the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
"What about his defence?" Tyson asked his navy blue eyes lighting up with curiosity.  
  
"Uh......it needs more work. He hasn't worked on it long enough. I am the team captain. I have to make this team the best it can be." I replied. Relief swept through me when I thought of something to say.  
  
"Oh? Is that it? Well Kai, don't worry. You'll always have the best team around as long as I'm in it. Well if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to get my dinner." Tyson grinned at the thought of food.  
  
"Dinner? We already had dinner about an hour ago." I replied confused.  
  
"Oh silly Kai. That was an hour ago and anywise this is my second dinner." Tyson rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
I almost began to smile but I couldn't ruin my Mr. Sourpuss image with Tyson so instead I just rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't even care.  
  
Tyson stared at me, blinking for a moment but then shrugged. He gave me one last confused look before walking away.  
  
I had blown him off once again. Why didn't I just crack a smile for once? I don't know....... I have been thinking lately though. Weird thoughts. I have been thinking of-  
  
My thoughts were cut off as someone called my name.  
  
"Hello? Kai?"  
  
I sighed in frustration. Oh no. What now? Who's that now? I turned around angrily to face Kenny.  
  
Kenny's smile faded away when he saw my angry look. "Uh....if this is a bad time then I'll just go away and come back at a good time." Kenny said, fear crossing his face.  
  
"Just say it over quickly." I said roughly.  
  
"Um...well I just wanted to say that I had updated your blade. Uh.....well here it is." Kenny handed me a new updated version of Dranzer.  
  
"Thanks." I muttered taking the blade from his hand.  
  
"Your welcome." Kenny smiled then walked away.  
  
I stared after Kenny and then shook my head softly. Okay, well back to my thoughts. I was just thinking of some strange thoughts...... What's the difference between like and love?  
  
I mean, when you say I like you, it doesn't mean as much as I love you right? I don't really understand love. Never fell in love before.........until he froze the ice in my heart.  
  
Sure, most people would say that love is a stronger feeling and emotion than is liking someone, or something so I think that I would love Tyson then.  
  
So, why would I love some annoying brat like Tyson?  
  
Because he is fun to be around.  
  
Because he is great to talk with about what's on your mind.  
  
Because he listens and gives good advice when he's not joking around.  
  
Because he is warm, friendly, and nice to other people.  
  
Because s/he respects your privacy........okay screw that one.  
  
Because he makes you feel good about yourself..........don't know about this though.  
  
Because he has taken the time to get to know you and involve you in his or her life.  
  
And an infinite number of other reasons.  
  
Now, why would I love Tyson, and want to say it?  
  
Because he is fun to be around.  
  
Because he is great to talk with about what's on your mind.  
  
Because he listens and gives good advice when he's not joking around.  
  
Because he is warm, friendly, and nice to other people.  
  
Because s/he respects your privacy.......like I said, screw that one.  
  
Because he makes you feel good about yourself..........still don't know about this one.  
  
Because he has taken the time to get to know you and involve you in his  
or her life.  
  
And an infinite number of other reasons.  
  
Okay so I really love Tyson then? What's the problem then? Yes, there is one problem. I'm afraid of telling him. Afraid of people knowing that I have gotten soft over the years. Of course I am much softer then I was before I met Tyson but I mean soft, as in so soft enough that you are madly in love with someone. That's how much I changed. If only I could-  
  
My thoughts were cut off once again as someone called me.  
  
"Hey Kai!"  
  
I turned around angrily once again to face a smiling Ray. Ray's smile faded into a frown when he saw my look but then my angry look vanished and he began to smile again. I couldn't get mad at Ray. He was one of my closest friends. Kenny is considered sort of a friend too but not a close friend.  
  
"Sooooo Kai." Ray started smiling even more. "I saw that little dog fight with you and Tyson."  
  
"Dog fight?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well...I have to say dog fight since cat fight is for girls." Rya said shrugging. "So what happened anyway?"  
  
"It wasn't even a fight. Tyson was just forfilling his curiosity that's all." I replied rolling my eyes as I spoke.  
  
"Oh really? You had another lover spat with him then?" Ray smirked.  
  
I nearly choked at his words. I couldn't have fainted right there. It was amazing how I managed to stay calm. "Lover spat?" I managed to say. "M and him? Surely you jest. Me and him would never be lovers."  
  
"Oh? Are you sure about that." Ray raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Come on Kai. Tell the truth."  
  
"I am!!!"  
  
"You know your not."  
  
"Of course I am!!!!"  
  
"You do know I heard something that would prove I'm right."  
  
That caught my attention. "Um..what exactly did you hear?"  
  
"You do know you weren't exactly thinking in thoughts."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"That I heard you admitting to yourself that you were in love with Tyson."  
  
At that I could not take it anymore so I did the thing that everyone would do it a situation like this. I fainted.  
  
DLN: Okay....so my first try at yaoi. So did you like it? Please tell me some people are reading this for I worked on it so hard lol. Yeah, it sucked but please review anyway lol. Flames are welcome because I'm cold right now. Need something to warm up on lol. OK well I'm writing the next chappie right now so hopefully it'll will come up soon. Oh, and next chappie will be much longer! Very much longer! Promise! Ok, bye now!!!!!!!! Oh and review if you wish or you'll will all suffer! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! J/ks but just review lol! 


	2. The Madness!

DLN: Okie...er...so sorry for the long update. I am really ashamed of myself. Nods Nods Well during my thinking periods of the sickness that has struck many authors. Also known as writer's block. So I have thought of a whole different summary. Don't know if you like it though. Well here it is.   
  
Summary: Kai loves Tyson but then he's afraid. Afraid of people knowing that he loves Tyson. Afraid of people knowing that he's not as tough as he seems. In other words, he's afraid of falling in love. Will he finally have the courage to tell Tyson how he really feels? Well you know what? He's gonna have to because a mysterious figure, also known as the author, has turned Kai into a chibi. Now Kai must tell how he really feels or he'll stay like a chibi forever. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
DLN: Hehehe. I liked this idea better. Plus I get to do Kai chibi talk. Anyway, here are the notes to the reviewers.   
  
Santurion2: YAY! FIRST REVIWER! Thankies! Er, well would you like it if he gets flustered and bothered as a chibi? Hehehehehehe.   
  
Feelin Glayish: Er, well here's more. Hope you like the new summary however.   
  
kai-chan90: Hehehehe. It's a yaoi fic so that explains the reason why he's gay.   
  
angel V: Oh..um.....this wasn't very soon was it? I'm really sorry. The sickness just struck me that's all....  
  
infamous-otaku03: Well I updated. Not soon though. Hope your still reading though.   
  
FireieGurl: Yesh. I thought it would be funny if he fainted.   
  
Mei Li Mao: Hm. Maybe I should get Ty to take care of Kai ne?   
  
Kai-lovr: Hehehhe. Yeah he'll return Kai's feelings. If Kai ever gets to tell him. MWAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Mel: Yeah lol. Er....because it's yaoi Mel...and I'm mad at you and Gisele. Hmmph.  
  
Shadow: Guy to guy contact won't happen until later. Sorry if I'm disappointing you hehehehe.   
  
DLN: Okie. Well on to the real chappie. Here it is! Yeah, he's OOC. Don't like him like that? Well deal with it because I do.   
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
"Kai! Hey, Kai!"  
  
I could hear a distant voice calling me.  
  
Why was black surrounding me?  
  
Was I dying?  
  
"You're not dying, Kai."  
  
What! Who was saying this?  
  
How did they know what I was thinking..?  
  
I opened my eyes to see Rei peering down on my face.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled.  
  
Hey, what would you have done if you saw Rei peering down on your face, the moment you woke up from a deep slumber?  
  
"Calm down, Kai." Rei said, smiling. "It's not like I'm Tyson."  
  
I blushed at his name. "Huh? Why would you think I would act like that around Tyson?"  
  
"Er....don't you remember what happened?" Rei asked me.  
  
I thought back a while, about what had happened before I blacked out. When the memory came back I froze and my face flushed.  
  
"R-r-rei? Your not going to tell Tyson are you?" I stammered. So very unlike me to do this.  
  
"Don't worry, Kai." Rei grinned. "But you're going to have to tell him one day."  
  
"I don't think I have the courage to." I looked down at the ground, as if it was the most interesting I have ever seen.  
  
"Well how about I help you try to tell him?" A voice called out behind me.  
  
I turned around to see a girl around my age. She was staring at me with intense violet eyes, with crystal blue flecks throughout, and a mischievous grin was on her face.  
  
"Eh? Who are you, and what do you mean?" I yelled. Who does this girl think she is?  
  
"You shouldn't be yelling at me." The girl smirked.  
  
"Who are you?" I repeated.  
  
"I am the author of this story." She yelled, saying each word slowly, while putting her hands up in the air, causing thunder to sound.  
  
"Er...is it supposed to rain?" Rei looked extremely confused.  
  
"Someone's got super sound effects." I mumbled. "What's your name, and what do you mean your the author of this story? We're not in a story!"  
  
"Oh, but you are. My name's Xylia and you are in a story. I could do anything I want with you." Xylia snapped her fingers and Rei suddenly disappeared.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted. "What did you do to him? Bring him back!"  
  
Xylia sighed. "As you wish." She snapped her fingers and Rei poofed back in a puff of blue smoke, in a pink frilly dress. "Does that prove to you that I'm the author?"  
  
Rei looked down at the dress he was wearing. "I don't know what's happening, but I'm scared."  
  
"Pink was never your colour." I told him.  
  
"Well, I'll make a deal with you." Xylia grinned at him, but this was unlike any grin. It was pure evil.  
  
"Making a deal with you, is like making a deal with the devil." I yelled at her.  
  
"Feh! What cruel words. You'll have to deal with it anyway. Kai, for not telling Tyson how you feel, you'll be turned into a chibi! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xylia laughed evilly and raised her hands to the air, as she floated over ground, and thunder began to sound again.  
  
"What? A chibi?" This girl is totally insane.  
  
"Yes. A chibi. You have three weeks to tell him how you feel in your chibi form. All I could say is.........good luck!" Xylia grinned, then pointed her finger at Kai, and a blue shot of electricity shot at him.  
  
I could feel myself getting shorter and shorter. Then I heard one more evil laugh and a poof. There were puffs of cloud surrounding me so I couldn't see. When the clouds were completely gone, I saw Rei staring at me shocked.  
  
Rei looked a lot taller, or was it that I had gotten shorter? A giggle suddenly escaped from my lips, as I felt an urge to go hyper.  
  
"K-k-kai!" Rei finally spoke. "She turned you into a chibi!"  
  
"Weally?" I squealed, as I pounced on him. Fuck! Why did I just do that? (Yes, Kai still has some real Kai-ness inside of him)  
  
"Er, Kai?" Rei asked, feeling strange because Kai was now lying on him smiling happily. "Were you by any chance hyper when you were little?"  
  
"Yup." I nodded my head furiously. I'm even scaring myself....  
  
"We have to tell the others what happened to you. Come on Kai." Rei picked me up and placed me on the ground as he stood up.  
  
I put my hand in his and held it tightly. (NO! IT'S NOT REI/KAI PEOPLE!) "Hold me hand. Monsters will eat me if you don't."  
  
"Er....okay Kai." Rei replied, then we headed back towards the house we were staying at. "Um guys?" Rei said as he walked into the house. "We have a guest."  
  
Everyone looked up at Rei's voice and when they all saw who was holding Rei's hand they all dropped their jaws in shock, and stared at me as if I was an alien.  
  
"Um, Wei?" I tugged on his sleeve. "Can you stop them from staring at me? It's a bit fweaky."  
  
"Uh, I'll try." Rei answered. "Guys, this is chibi Kai."  
  
I listened as Rei explained what had caused me to turn into a chibi. During the middle of the conversation however, I felt bored. So I tackled Kenny, took his glasses and put them on.  
  
Everyone was shocked by my actions, but let me wear the glasses, because they were afraid I would cry if they took it away. Even if it did mean that Kenny would be bumping into walls now.  
  
When the conversation had ended, they all stared at me. Probably thinking how ridiculous I looked in Kenny's glasses. I really wanted to take them off, but the chibi-ness inside me was stronger.  
  
"So....we have to take care of this mini Kai now?" Max asked.  
  
"Hey, he's very kawaii looking." Hilary exclaimed.  
  
I wanted to glare at Hilary and say "Watch who you're calling kawaii." But once again, the chibi-ness was stronger so all I did was smile at her, which made her get all excited about me again.  
  
"Do you know how to turn him back, Rei?" All eyes turned to Rei.  
  
"Er..uh...." Rei stammered.  
  
Oh God, no! Do not tell him what I have to do to change back, Rei!  
  
"The author said there was a way, but never told me." Rei finally said.  
  
Smart Rei. So wise. Always thinking of the right words to say.  
  
"Well let's think of the positive things." Tyson exclaimed. "At least he can't tell us to train anymore." Tyson reached forward and gave me a little hug.  
  
Oh my god! Tyson! Tyson, was hugging me! I felt so warm and fuzzy. I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes.  
  
"Awww." Everyone cooed.  
  
"He's asleep." Hilary smiled.  
  
"Let's leave him be." Rei suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and left the room.  
  
I opened one eye, as I peeked through the room to see if everyone was gone.  
  
Good! Just perfect. Now to cause some chaos.  
  
Later On  
  
"HEY!" Max yelled loudly. "WHO PUT HONEY IN MY HAIR???"  
  
"TO HELL WITH YOUR HAIR!" Hilary yelled back. "WHO DUMPED SPIDERS ALL OVER MY ROOM?"  
  
"Who cares about spiders?" Rei exclaimed. "Which one of you ripped up the new book I just brought?"  
  
"Buy a new one!" Kenny shouted. "Someone took my new computer game!!!"  
  
"I got a fate worse then death!" Tyson gasped. "All my food is gone!!" Tyson fainted.  
  
Hehehehehe. As you could see. I have caused chaos. Wonder when they would realized that I have caused this.  
  
"KAI!" Everyone growled.  
  
There you go. I'd better go hide now. I guess being a chibi is pretty fun. Of course I wouldn't want to be stuck like this forever, but it's still fun none the less. One thing's that still bugging me. I still can't get over the fact that everyone' taller then me. EVEN KENNY!  
  
"KAI" I heard someone yell very close to me.  
  
Whoops. Must go hide now! Byeeeee!  
  
DLN: How did you like the second chappie? It's really short but I'm writing the chappie tomorrow. It'll probably be posted up tomorrow or something so that'll make up for the short chappie. Tell me what you think of the new plot. I'm really sorry for the long update and the short chappie. Review or suffer. Lol. Still joking of course. Well bye!!!! 


	3. Kai Flushed It!

DLN: AIEEEEEEEE! I'm so glad you all like the new summary. You guys all totally rule! I'm so happy! Wheeeee! I know I said I would write another chappie on that day, but then writer's block struck again. So very sorry! More chibi troubles! Well now it's time for notes to the wonderful reviewers!   
  
Kai-lovr: Lol. Yesh. I can imagine Kai with Kenny' glasses as a chibi. That's just too cute. Oh and the part where Tyson yells at Kai, it will happen. Hehehehe.  
  
Fluffy Kitten Aley Cat: Glad you think it's funny! Lol!   
  
maxie's cute: MINI KAI ROCKS!   
  
FireieGurl: Yeah, he is hyper isn't he? What will Kai do next? Who knows....not even me, the author knows. MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol .  
  
BaByBeArLoVeR: Well here's what I wrote! I hope you enjoy this chappie!   
  
Alea: YAY! CHIBI-NESS RULES! HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!   
  
Mei Li Mao: Of course everyone loves him. For sure he'll cause lots and lots of trouble. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Chibi Kai: Uh oh....  
  
Carren: Yeah, Mel reviewed, and it's yaoi so deal with it Carren. : P Also, you better like this chappie or I'll torture you on the phone. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Shadow-Kon: Glad you think it's really funny. Don't think I'll make it rated R though...I can't write rated R fics....o.O So sorry if it disappoints you in any way. I hope you still like it however.   
  
Chibi-Nuriko: Hehehehe. I don't know. What will happen? Only way to find out is to keep on reading!   
  
animegirl171: Ty/ Kai ness? Don't think it's going to be here right now, because Kai's too busy causing major chaos. Lol. Hey, you got to let loose and have fun in a while lol.   
  
DLN: Well thanks all of you guys! You reviewers rule! Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. It belongs to my dog.  
  
Dog: MEEP!  
  
Disclaimer: Just kidding! It belongs to Aoki Takao.   
  
DLN: Now on to the chappie! Sorry if it sucks in any way. Lol  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson suddenly howled. "I'M BLEEDING!" Sure enough, Tyson's clothing was covered with red splotches.  
  
"Gee. Tyson." Max said. "Can I have all your food if you don't pull through?"  
  
"Uh-oh." I mumbled, softly.  
  
"Uh-oh?" Rei repeated, glaring at me. Somehow, when trouble was around, I was always the cause of it.  
  
"Er...." I tried to run away from Rei, but Rei caught me by the collar and pulled me back. "What do you mean uh-oh?"  
  
"I guess I got a little ketchup on the windowswill, when I was pwaying westaurant." I admitted.  
  
"Ketchup?" Rei sweat-dropped.  
  
I nodded, smiling apologetically.  
  
"YOU MEAN THIS IS KETCHUP?" Tyson roared at me.  
  
I sniffed. "I'm sowwy, Twyson." Then I gave him my famous puppy-dog eyes. My eyes went wide, I started sniffing and tears started welling up.  
  
Tyson's eyes softened. "Aww, its okay Kai." Then Tyson reached forward and gave me a hug.  
  
The puppy dog eyes. It works every time. I thought this was the perfect moment to say that I loved Tyson, so I said it. "I wuv you Tyson."  
  
Tyson blinked surprised. "Er..I love you too Kai." Then he ruffled my hair and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"What the fuck?" I thought. "I thought I was supposed to change back?"  
  
Suddenly there was a poof of purple smoke and Xylia appeared.  
  
"You!" I exclaimed, trying to sound scary, but as a chibi, it just sounded plain cute. "I thought I was supposed to change back!"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot." Xylia smirked. "You have to make Tyson believe that it's real love, not just some child walking up to a grown-up and saying they love them."  
  
I growled and was about to charge at Xylia.  
  
"I see your angry, so why don't I give you time alone. Bye now." Xylia waved and disappeared in another puff of purple smoke.  
  
"I hate you." I glared at the space where Xylia was, when Xylia suddenly reappeared in a puff of blue smoke.  
  
"Oh and Kai? Don't say you hate me, because I'll make you do evil things in the story. MWAHAHAHAHA!." Xylia laughed evilly then disappeared again in a puff of blue smoke.  
  
I sweat-dropped. "The author's weird...." I thought.  
  
"And don't say I'm weird either......." A distant echoing voice called out.  
  
I sweat-dropped once again.  
  
"Kai! Whoo hoo! Kai!" Hilary called.  
  
"Oh no." I mumbled. "What does she want with me now? Didn't she have enough fun pinching my cheeks?"  
  
"Hey Kai! There you are!" Hilary smiled as she went up to me, as I stared at her. Make that, glared at her. "How about I cook you something to eat"  
  
Oh no! The girl was going to cook me something! Where's a stomach pump when you need one. Get ready to call 911. I'll need to get to a hospital immediately. I glared at her in reply.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Hilary chirped happily, then ran back into the kitchen.  
  
Geez. Doesn't she know when to quit? I mean, didn't the spiders in her bed give her something to think about?  
  
"Hey, Chibi Kai!" A voice shouted.  
  
That's just great. More tortures to deal with? I turned around to face Max, who had a huge grin on his face, and I mean huge.  
  
"Hey, Chibi Kai!" Max said. "I have a present for you. Guess what it is."  
  
"Voodoo dolls to torture people with?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Er...no." Max replied.  
  
"Killer squirrels to attack pweople with, so I could take over the world?" I asked again, cocking my head to the side.  
  
"Er..no." Max sweat-dropped. "But it's a lucky charm." Max then handed me a little stone charm, shaped like a four-leaf clover.  
  
"Um...thankies Max." I said, trying to smile. "So...what does it do?" (He's losing his Kai-ness o.O)  
  
"It gives you good luck. I hope it gives you some, because it never gave me any. Well bye now!" Max waved to me, then left the room to go into the kitchen.  
  
I heard a slap and Hilary's voice saying, "No cookies until after dinner."  
  
I stared at the weird-looking charm in my hand. Does this piece of junk really work?  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Hilary's voice rang out as she walked towards me with a bowl of brown gooey stuff. Suddenly, Hilary tripped on nothing-ness and the stew came flying and landed on Kenny's head.  
  
"YAY!" I cheered. "The charm really does work!"  
  
"Oh, well." Hilary sighed, looking at the stew which was now dripping down Kenny's head. "I guess we'll have to order pizza."  
  
"YAY!" Tyson and Max cheered.  
  
Pizza Time  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Tyson and Kai glared at each other as they moved slowly towards the last pizza.  
  
"1....." Max said slowly, glancing between Kai and Tyson. "2.............3!"  
  
Tyson and Kai ran towards the pizza but unfortunately Tyson tripped on nothing-ness and feel flat on his face so the victory belonged to Kai.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tyson yelled, emotionally. "My precious pizza......in..in...his mouth." Tyson pointed his finger at Kai, who was eating the pizza happily.  
  
"Aw, come on Tyson." Hilary rolled her eyes. "Oh and Kai, put on your shoes." Hilary added, staring at Kai's socks.  
  
"Awwwww, but it's scary." Kai pouted.  
  
"How is putting on your shoe scary?" Rei raised an eyebrow at Kai.  
  
"Because it's dark in there, and where's there's dark, there's monsters." Kai shuddered.  
  
"Oh, I want to show you guys something!" Max yelled. "Wait, let me go home and get it." Then he ran out the front door.  
  
"That was awkward." Tyson commented.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm back!" Max yelled.  
  
"We can tell." Kenny said.  
  
"How did you get back so fast?" Rei wondered.  
  
"New super fast running shoes." Max grinned. "Well here's what I wanted to show you!" He brought in a little black dog.  
  
"Awwwww." Everyone cooed.  
  
"His name is One-Eyed." Max beamed.  
  
"One-Eyed?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Why the heck did you name it that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Probably because it's unique." Kai answered.  
  
"You can say that again." Rei laughed.  
  
"Probably because it's unique." Kai repeated.  
  
"I didn't mean it in that way." Rei sweat-dropped.  
  
"Then what way did you mean it?" Kai looked extremely confused.  
  
"I meant........oh never mind." Rei shrugged.  
  
"Well, you guys better help me clean this place." Hilary scolded.  
  
"Aw. Do we have to?" Tyson complained.  
  
"Yes." Hilary glared at Tyson. "Come on now. Kai, you stay here."  
  
Everyone had left the room but Kai could hear Tyson's voice saying, "I wish I was a chibi too then I don't have to clean."  
  
"I wish you were a chibi too." Kai mumbled. "Then at least we can be together...."  
  
Kai's P.O.V  
  
Humph. They didn't let me help clean because they thought I was too little! Little kid! That's exactly what they thought I was. That really got my blood boiling. I'm so mad, I wanted to break something.  
  
I wasn't going to let them make me move out of the way this time! I took one look at One-Eyed and decided, "I'll show them what a little kid can do!"  
  
I took the dog into the bathroom. "I'm going to give you a bath." I said.  
  
One-Eyed looked at me strangely. He obviously didn't understand what I was saying.  
  
I looked at the sink. Too small. I looked at the tub. It stinks like Clorex. Then I saw it. The perfect place for a dog bath! The toilet!  
  
I took Hilary's shampoo and poured it into the toilet. Then I put the dog in. I was scrubbing all the dirt off the dog with some towels. The finishing touch was to pull down the lever, which I did.  
  
But the sound of the toilet made the dog panic like crazy! He tried to escape, but the shampoo was too slippery. While the water was going down, One-Eyed's leg was going down with it.  
  
I was scared, and I didn't want One-Eyed to get hurt. I didn't want to get into more trouble or for anyone to find out. But I had to tell them. So I ran into the kitchen where I found Tyson sweeping the floor.  
  
"TWYSON!" I yelled.  
  
"Hmm?" Tyson looked up and saw me. "What's wrong Kai?"  
  
"I FLUSHED THE DOG! I JUST TRIED TO GIVE IT A BATH!" I shouted.  
  
Tyson stared at me speechless for a moment. He just stood there. Staring at me. Then He started to laugh. "Okay. Let's go save One-Eyed."  
  
We both ran to the bathroom and got One-Eyed out of the toilet. Oh, and if you're wondering, One-Eyed was fine. Tyson and me gave him a real bath afterwards so Max never suspected a thing.  
  
Tyson realized I just wanted to show what a little kid could do. In my own weird way. Flushing the dog down the toilet might not sound like a Declaration of Independence, but for me, well, it was my best shot.  
  
Wonder what kind of chaos I'll cause tomorrow. Why don't we just wait and see.  
  
DLN: Hehehehe. Well hoped you enjoyed that readers! There won't be much Ty/ Kai but there will be soon. Its just Kai has to have a littler fun causing mayhem first. Review if you don't want killer monkeys going after you. Kidding. Don't even know where I could get some. Anyway, bye bye for now. 


End file.
